Mi Secretaria OneShoot SasuSaku EDITADO
by AleUchihaHyugaGaara
Summary: Despues de habe visto a las mujeres solo como un objeto sexual, Sasuke se enamora por primera vez...SasuSaku! :


******Es mi primer Fic, lo edite, ya que como estaba la historia estubo muy apresurada, espero ahora si ahiga quedado bien.  
Es un SasuSaku /Amo esa pareja asi que mi primer Fic tenia que ser de ellos.  
Sigo aceptando sugerencias xD ..  
..::Los personajes de Naruto (Shippuden) son de Masashi Kishimoto::..**

* * *

**MI SECRETARIA ((ONE-SHOOT))**

Me encontraba en mi oficina, la que me corresponde en la prestigiada Empresa Uchiha, no soy el presidente ya que para poder serlo necesito estar casado o por lo menos comprometido, así que ese puesto lo ocupa mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, el está casado y esperando su primer hijo, la verdad no me interesa mucho el puesto de presidente, es mucho mayor trabajo, aunque, para ser sincero, mi trabajo es casi como el de Itachi, pues solo estoy un puesto debajo de el.  
Ahora mismo estaba esperando impaciente a la que será mi nueva secretaria, lo único que se de ella es su nombre, Sakura Haruno, jamás la he visto ni siquiera en una fotografía, esta sería la primera vez. Ya estaba retrasada por 45 minutos, se suponía que estaría ahí a las 6:00 en punto, no podía esperarla más, tenía una cita con uno más de mis _"objetos sexuales"_, me dispuse a retirarme, tome mi saco y recogí las llaves de mi coche, pero justo cuando me levante de mi asiento, alguien toco la puerta.

– Adelante– dije sentándome de nuevo, colgué el saco y deje las llaves en el escritorio. Una chica de cabello rosado y con unos hermosos ojos verdes entro por la puerta algo apenada.  
– ¿Usted es Sasuke Uchiha?– pregunto un poco tímida.  
–Si, ¿Qué deseas?–  
–Soy Sakura Haruno, debí haber venido hace 45 minutos, soy su nueva secretaria, bueno si aun quiere contratarme– bajo la mirada.  
– ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno?– la mire sorprendido, no era lo que esperaba, ella de verdad es muy hermosa.  
–Si, lamento muchísimo el retraso, lo que pasa es que mi mama se enfermo y tuve que llevarla al médico, en verdad lo lamento, no diré ni reprochare nada si no me contrata–  
– ¿Puedes presentarte desde mañana en adelante, temprano y puntual?–  
–Si, sí, claro que si– sus hermosos ojos verdes se iluminaron al instante.  
–Bien, te presentaras a las 8:30 am, se puntal, también deberás traerme el desayuno, te permitiré desayunar aquí, tendrás una hora y media para comer y hacer lo que tengas que hacer por las tardes y la hora tu de salida variara dependiendo de la hora en la que yo me retire, siempre como aquí así que antes de que te retires tendrás que traerme mi comida, todos los días procura incluir en mi desayuno, café y en la tarde bebo lo que sea así que por eso no te preocupes, los días sábado y domingo serán tus días libres, espero cumplas muy bien con tu trabajo, Sakura–  
–Muchas gracias Señor Uchiha por darme la oportunidad, no lo decepcionare– dijo con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en los labios.  
–Llámame Sasuke, no me gusta que me digan señor, me hacen sentir viejo y solo tengo 25 años– bromee y Sakura soltó una pequeña risita.  
–De acuerdo, Sasuke, no volverá a pasar– sonrió, ella en verdad es muy hermosa.  
–Bueno Sakura, ahora tengo que retirarme así que no vemos mañana aquí temprano–  
– ¡Oh!–exclamó– perdón si lo estoy retrasando, prometo llegar temprano, puntual y con su desayuno y su café caliente– sonrió de nuevo, ¡Dios! Su sonrisa es tan hermosa, ella es hermosa.  
–Muy bien Sakura– me levante, tome mi saco y mis llaves, ella también se levanto nos dirigimos a la salida juntos– Nos vemos mañana.  
–Claro– volvió a sonreír.

Llegue a mi departamento, mi enorme, lujoso y caro departamento, me dirigí a mi habitación, deje mi saco en la cama, me quite camisa y me dirigí a la cocina, bebí jugo de manzana directamente del embase, camine hasta el teléfono para asegurarme de que no tenía ningún mensaje y para mi sorpresa había uno.

_Hola, Sasuke. Estaré en tu departamento a las 8:00, no olvidaras esta noche, tal vez no deberías ir a trabajar mañana porque hoy no descansaras en toda la noche._

Era Karin, mi objeto sexual, como le llamo, desde hace cuatro meses que nos vemos 2 veces por semana solo para tener sexo, somos como los dichosos _"amigos con derechos"_ la única diferencia es que yo no la considero ni una amiga, jamás podría tener ese tipo de relación con una chica, de hecho mi relación con una mujer es solo para obtener placer, jamás me he enamorado, jamás he tenido novia, jamás he tenido amigas, a las mujeres solo las veo como un objeto sexual, la única mujer importante en mi vida es mi madre.  
8:00 pm, esperaba tranquilo la llegada de Karin, tocaron la puerta, ¡Ahí esta! Siempre tan puntual, me dirigí a abrirle, en cuanto lo hice se lanzo contra mí y comenzó a besarme, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y sin soltarme nos dirigimos a mi habitación, me tiro en la cama, se quito su abrigo y la blusa.

–Estas desesperada– me burle  
–Cállate–

Se lanzo de nuevo contra mí, beso mis labios y después mi cuello de una forma desesperada, en un movimiento rápido me coloque sobre ella bese su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su senos, estaba dispuesto a deshacerme de su brasier pero ella me detuvo, regrese a su rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos.

–Sasuke, te….te amo, Sasuke, estoy enamorada de ti, te amo– Se acerco a mi rostro para besarme pero la detuve.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?– la mire un poco molesto.  
–Que Te Amo– la aparte de mí y me levante de la cama.  
–Lo siento, Karin, pero yo te dije desde un principio que nada de sentimientos, que la única relación que abría entre nosotros era para tener sexo. No siento nada por ti, lo siento, Karin pero no volveremos a vernos jamás–  
–Pero, Sasuke, creí que me amabas–  
–Karin, yo jamás te he dicho que te amo y mucho menos te hice creer tal cosa, yo jamás he sentido amor por una mujer y te lo dije Karin, es imposible que me enamore, vístete y vete, no vuelvas a llamarme ni a buscarme, sé que estoy siendo cruel pero es mejor terminar con esto ahora y no seguir dándote esperanzas porque aunque no lo creas no me gusta hacer sufrir a las mujeres por eso siempre dejo en claro que nuestra relación solo será para sentir placer y nada más, lo siento, Karin–

Salí de la habitación, fui directamente a la cocina y me tome un vaso agua, Karin, estaba llorando, no podía darle esperanzas yo no la amo, no siento absolutamente nada por ella. La vi salir de la habitación y camino directamente hacia mí.

–Perdóname tu a mi por haber sido tan estúpida al haberme enamorado de ti, adiós, Sasuke– dicho eso se fue.

Tome una ducha, necesitaba despejar mi mente, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie en ese momento pero apareció ella en cabeza con su hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos verdes, Sakura, es tan hermosa. ¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¿Qué me sucede? Definitivamente este no soy yo. Trate de sacarla de mi cabeza pero fue imposible así que me dormí pensando en Sakura, aquella chica con una hermosa cabellera rosa, unos hermosos ojos verdes, poseedora de la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Mi desperté a las 8:00 am gracias a mi despertador, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al recordar hoy veré a Sakura, si lo admito, quiero verla y aun no se la razón, todas estas sensaciones y sentimientos que siento desde el primer momento en que la vi son completamente nuevos para mi, jamás los había así y es que ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy sintiendo.  
Tome una ducha rápida, me puse un traje negro con una corbata azul, me lave la boca, me eche el perfume que mi madre me regalo la navidad pasada y no lo había utilizado hasta el día de hoy, ¿Por qué justo hoy tenía que utilizarlo? ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas por verla? ¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo? Tal vez deba hablar sobre con Itachi, no, no puedo hacerlo solo se burlaría de mi. Tome las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí a la empresa.  
8:35 am llegue a mi oficina y no vi a Sakura en su puesto ¿se le habrá hecho tarde de nuevo? Entre a mi oficina y en escritorio mi desayuno y al lado estaba mi café, caliente como dijo, entonces ya llego, pero ¿Dónde está? Tal vez este en el baño, se veía delicioso el desayuno, incluyo fruta en el, tome un sorbo de café, estaba delicioso justo como me gusta, cuando iba a comenzar a comer, Sakura entro por la puerta lo cual me hizo sentir, ¿feliz?

–Buenos días, Sasuke, perdón por interrumpirte– entro y cerró la puerta– ¿Qué tal esta el desayuno?–  
–M-Muy bien, el café esta delicioso, justo como me gusta– me puse nervioso, ¿nervioso? ¿Desde cuándo una chica me pone nervioso? ¡Por Dios¡ me volveré loco si no descubro pronto que me está sucediendo.  
–Qué bueno que te gusta, Sasuke, el café lo prepare como yo me lo tomo ya que no sabía exactamente como te gusta pero ahora sé que te gusta de las misma forma que a mí– Sonrió, extrañaba su hermosa sonrisa.  
– ¿T-Tu…–fingí toser un poco para tranquilizarme– preparaste todo?–  
–Si y estoy muy feliz de que le guste– me sonrió, de nuevo– bueno venía a decir que su hermano mayor, Itachi, me pidió que te dijera que vendría a las 9:00–  
–Gracias, cuando este aquí ¿podrías avisarme antes de que entre?– Sonreí, ¿sonreí? ¿Yo le acabo de sonreír a Sakura? ¡Diablos!  
–Ok. Disfruta tu desayuno, Sasuke– me sonrió de nuevo y se retiro.

9:00 am Sakura se asomo por la puerta, en verdad es muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa, sonrió y dijo:

–Sasuke, Itachi-san esta aquí–  
–Gracias, dile que pase–  
–De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun– Sonrió y se fue, enseguida Itachi entro con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.  
– ¿Sasuke-Kun?– rió por debajo y cerró la puerta detrás de él– ustedes dos se hables de una forma muy…  
–Cállate y dime de una vez que quieres, Itachi– lo interrumpí antes de que terminara e hablar. Fruncí levemente el seño.  
–Tranquilo, solo quiero platicar un rato con mi querido hermano menor– se sentó y rio por debajo– Es muy bonita tu nueva secretaria…–  
–Sakura, su nombre es Sakura–  
–Así que no la llamas por su apellido como a tus anteriores secretarias, ¿a qué se debe, Sasuke?–  
– ¿eh? N-No lo sé– me puse nervioso y baje la mirada.  
–Te gusta, Sasuke, esa chica enserio te gusta– Se burlo y sentí mis mejillas arder.  
– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué me gustaría ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial?–  
–Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese chica?– hablo más serio.  
–N-No lo sé, me atrae toda ella, su cabello rosa, sus ojos verdes y esa hermosa sonrisa que me encanta, ella no es como las demás, ella es especial y aunque acabo de conocerla anoche no pude dejar de pensar en ella y hoy al despertar lo único que quería era verla de nuevo, no sé que me está sucediendo con ella, Itachi, no tengo ni la menor idea de que son estas sensaciones y sentimientos que recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, Itachi ¿Qué me está sucediendo?–  
–Es tan obvio, Sasuke, te estás enamorando de Sakura– mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
–Eso es malo– susurre aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que Itachi me escuchara.  
–No, no es malo, Sasuke, es algo maravilloso, me alegra que estés experimentando por primera vez lo que es el amor, Sasuke, no la dejes escapar, por algo ella a logrado atravesar la barrera de tu corazón, invítala a cenar, invítala a tu departamento, a caminar por el parque yo que sé, solo conquístala, que se enamore de ti, amala con todo tu ser y asegúrate de ser correspondido, es hora de que hagas un cambio en tu vida y ella tal vez sea tu única y última oportunidad aprovéchala y encontraras la verdadera felicidad– sonrió de lado y se levanto decidido a marcharse.  
–Gracias, hermano, tomare mucho en cuenta tu consejo– no dijo nada y se marcho.

Itachi tenía razón era hora de cambiar mi estilo de vida, no puedo morir siendo un patán, sin tener alguien a mi lado que me ame, sin hijos, sin una familia y en cuanto a Sakura, era verdad todo, me estoy enamorando de una chica que apenas conozco, ella es la primera mujer cruza la barrera, no puedo perder esta oportunidad debo invitarla a salir, averiguar si yo le gusto. Me levante de mi asiento, estaba dispuesto a pedirle que saliéramos a cenar esa noche pero en cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

– ¿Karin? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte, entre nosotros jamás hubo nada, yo no te amo, jamás te ame, vete de aquí por favor ahora estoy trabajando–  
–Pero, Sasuke…–  
–Pero nada, Karin ya vete–  
–ammm…Sasuke-kun, no quisiera interrumpir pero, Itachi-san dejo estos papeles y dijo que es urgente que lo revises– la mire, mis ojos se iluminaron, estiro su mano para darme los papeles y yo los tome sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, ella se sonrojo.  
–Gracias, Sakura– le sonríe y volví a mirar a Karin– ¿sigues aquí, Karin? Vete ya y espero esta sea la última vez que te vea– Ignore a Karin ahora en lo único que pensaba era en el enorme deseo que tenia, deseaba besar a Sakura en ese preciso momento.  
– ¿Por qué la miras así, Sasuke?–  
–Eso no es asunto tuyo, Karin. Vete antes de que llame a seguridad– La mire furioso  
–Eres un idiota, Sasuke, te odio– dicho esto Karin se retiro muy enfadada, casi llorando de coraje.  
–Sakura…–  
–No tienes nada más que decir, entiendo lo que sucedió, su ex novia le vino a hacer una escena, no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun todo está bien–  
–Sakura, gracias–  
–No tienes nada que agradecer–

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que contrate a Sakura, a estas alturas ya la hubiera invitado a salir, el problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo, cada vez que lo intento me pongo nervioso y comienzo a hablarle sobre otra cosa…soy un desastre.

–Sasuke-kun– me llamo entrando a mi oficina. Se veía… ¿nerviosa?  
– ¿sucede algo? –  
–no, bueno…en realidad, yo quería saber si te gustaría…no, olvídalo es una tontería, siento las molestias–  
–Vamos, dime. No creo que sea una tontería así que te escucho–  
–Bueno amm... lo que quería saber es si…. ¿te gustaría ir a cenar hoy, a mi casa? –  
–Claro, ¿a las 8:00 está bien? – Su rostro se ilumino al escuchar mi respuesta, debo admitir que me sentía de verdad muy feliz, ella fue más valiente que yo, debí haberla invitado antes pero no pude, los nervios me comían vivo…  
–S-Si, ya sabes donde vivo así que te espero a las 8:00–  
–De acuerdo ahí estaré sin falta– Me regalo una enorme y hermosa sonrisa y se fue.

Tome mis cosas y salí de mi oficina, Sakura ya se había retirado hace 15 minutos, debo admitir que me sentía muy feliz pero a la vez nervioso. Llegue a casa, tome una ducha, me puse unos jeans de mezclilla, un playera negra y un saco del mismo color. Cuando termine de arreglarme eran las 7:30, tome las llaves de mi auto y me marche directo a casa de Sakura. En el camino decidí comprarle un ramo de rosas, quería darle un pequeño regalo y además quería decirle cuanto me gustaba y cuanto deseaba tenerla a mi lado.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Me recibió con una enorme sonrisa.  
–Toma, son para ti–Mire hacia otro lado, no quería que notara el sonrojo en mis mejillas.  
– Sasuke-kun….son hermosas, gracias– La mire y pude notar el sonroja es sus mejillas y un pequeño brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes –Bueno, pasa–

Mientras cenábamos platicábamos alegre y confiadamente, jamás había platicado con una chica de esta forma, yo jamás contaba mi vida personal pero a ella podía contarle cualquier cosa, me sentía a gusto, disfrutaba demasiado su compañía y el platicar abiertamente con ella.

–Sakura…–  
– ¿Si, Sasuke-kun? –  
–Has sido más valiente que yo–  
– ¿A qué te refieres? – me miro confundida  
–Llevo 3 meses tratando de invitarte a salir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, me ponía nervioso y comenzaba a hablarte sobre otra cosa, yo…yo jamás había tenido problemas en invitar a una chica a salir, pero contigo es diferente, tu eres diferente, eres…especial, especial para mí, jamás me había enamorado, tu eres la única chica que ha logrado pasar todas mis defensas, eres la única que ha logrado derretir mi corazón de hielo, Sakura….lo que trato de decir es que te necesito, quiero estar a tu lado, Sakura…Te Amo–  
–Sasuke-kun…yo…yo también Te Amo–

La tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, acercamos nuestros rostros, podíamos sentir la respiración del otro, rose levemente sus suaves y delicados labios rosas, la mire a los ojos y después plante mis labios sobre los de ella, eliminando así la corta distancia que había entre nuestros labios. Aquel beso fue tierno y corto pero estuvo lleno de amor, aquel beso, fue el mejor que había dado en toda mi vida.

Pasaron 8 meses, el tiempo que Sakura y yo llevamos saliendo, mi hermano tenía razón, mi vida dio un enorme cambio, ahora soy feliz al máximo, Sakura sigue siendo mi secretaria es mas vive conmigo desde hace un mes y medio por que yo se lo propuse pero hoy que es nuestro aniversario de 8 meses y tengo una proposición aun mas grande, la amo demasiado y no puedo esperar más.  
Sakura salió a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta para la cena que estamos preparando, así que es mi momento que es el momento perfecto para mi proposición. La puerta se abrió, era ella, mi hermosa flor de cerezo acababa de regresar.

–Por fin volviste mi cerezo– besé sus labios  
– ¿Me extrañaste, Sasuke-kun?–  
–Si y mucho– la abrase por la cintura, dejo caer las bolsas que traía al suelo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos– Tengo algo muy importante que proponerte– me miró extrañada.  
– ¿De qué se trata, amor?–  
–Sakura, te amo más que a mi propia vida–  
–Yo también, Sasuke-kun–  
–Sakura, llevamos 8 meses juntos y yo quería saber si, si tu…– suspire para tranquilizarme un poco– Sakura, cásate conmigo– los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y al mismo tiempo una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla– ¿y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?– sonrió  
– ¿Tu qué crees? Claro que acepto, Sasuke, Te amo–

Bese su frente y después sus labios, comenzó como un beso lento y tierno pero poco a poco comenzó a tornarse cada vez mas y mas apasionado, comenzamos a caminas hasta nuestra habitación lentamente sin dejar de besarnos, al entrar en ella la recosté delicadamente en la cama, le susurre al oído cuanto la amaba y así fue como nos entregamos el uno al otro por primera vez demostrándonos cuando nos amamos.

_Fin.._


End file.
